


Not a Peep

by Caris11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Easter, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Loves Food, Marshmallows, soft Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caris11/pseuds/Caris11
Summary: Kara gets some terrible news about her favorite Easter candy and "bezzie-mate" Lena tries to make her feel better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everyone, I hope you had a wonderful fun, food-filled and spirited day. This idea came to me while munching on some Easter candy and sipping some (okay a lot of) wine. Enjoy! 
> 
> I am new to fan fics so constructive criticism will always be given a welcoming-backrubbing-hug.

Hearing a consistent knock at the door, Kara is pulled from her shocked hazed and gets up putting her tablet flashing a breaking news story down on the coffee table. Still slightly shocked about the headline she makes her way to the door that is continuing to produce a knock on the other side. Opening the door, she finds a very concerned Lena Luthor, dressed in black jeans, a casual buttoned blouse and of course high heels. Her wardrobe becoming more casual-comfy as her relationship, whoops nope friendship has grown with Kara. 

“Kara, where were you?” Lena asks with concern as she steps into Kara’s apartment. “We said 11 o’clock right? I’m not going crazy?” she huffs as she puts her purse on the counter and turns to face Kara for her response. 

“…I… uh what?” Kara questioningly pushes her glasses closer to her eyes 

“Brunch at the new place across from Noonen’s. We were supposed to drink mimosas and check out the competition?” 

“Oh! Right. I’m so sorry Lena it slipped my mind” Kara apologizes while grabbing her and Lena a glass of water from the sink 

“Slipped your mind?” If one couldn’t hear the shock in Lena’s voice you definitely could see it in her face, “the place with pot sticker mac and cheese, slipped your mind?” 

“Uh...”

Before Kara could even finish a word, Lena is right in front of her with hands on her shoulders.

“Kara what’s going on? Are you okay?” she asks as she sets her down on the couch, “of course, you’re not okay you forgot about pot stickers for Christ stake” she mutters to herself “what can I do?” she softly asks bringing in Kara for a side hug.

Kara sniffles a little as she goes into Lena’s embrace, “Easter is ruined” she mumbles into Lena’s soft brunette hair 

“How is it ruined darling?” Lena asks stroking her back hoping to comfort her in her time of need.

Kara simply points at her tablet blaring the headline, 

Peeps Out of Business  
"No More Easter Bunny Deliveries of the Traditional Flavored Marshmallow Candy” 

Lena can’t help but release a light chuckle on Kara’s world ending problem. It is nothing compare to the actual world ending problems she or Supergirl faces daily, but she can’t help but feel bad for the soft marshmallow snuggled in her arms at the moment. 

“Oh sweetie, it’s okay. There is plenty of other Easter candy and goodies I can get you” Lena replies. 

“But not…” Kara can’t even finish her sentence through the newly flowing tears, as the realization that she will never eat a single Peep again hits her. 

“I’m sure we can find some other marshmallow treats that are just as good” Lena hopefully responds 

“It’s just not the same” Kara cries as she pulls closer into Lena “They are my favorite, and it’s like saying the candy of pot stickers are gone” she sobs 

“Shhh dear it’s okay, I don’t know if I can fix this. But I do know one thing I can do?” 

“What’s that?” Kara pulls up looking into Lena’s deep gentle green eyes 

“Go get actual pot stickers” she smiles as she lifts her and Kara up to bring her to brunch hoping that would make her feel a little better. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

One Month Later, Easter Morning:

Kara is running out the door with a huge Easter basket in her arms for Lena. Since the Peep incident of 2018, she found out that Lena has never celebrated Easter. Kara may never have a Peep again (something she is still trying to accept) but she can’t live with not giving her best friend the Easter bunny experience. 

After a month of girl, game, and movie nights Lena not only grew to be a closer friend to Kara but became part of the gang. Thus, Lena pressuring her to host Easter brunch at her pent house. Kara argued that it wasn’t fair for Lena to be hosting her first Easter, but Lena simply responded in her own business savvy way stating she has the appropriate kitchen, space and liquor cabinet. That last fact was what threw in the towel for Alex, for she hoped to get a tour of the rumored wine and whiskey selection. 

Kara texts Lena she is on her way and sets off to give Lena the best Easter ever. On her walk over Kara reflects on the message of Easter and how it compares and differs from Rao. This leads to how much Lena means to her, and how grateful she is to have her in her life. It was only a few weeks ago that Kara fully accepted her feelings towards her best friend. She loved Lena and knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Unfortunately, she knew Lena didn’t feel the same way. And even if Lena happened to have similar feelings Kara feared that her secret would be the knife in their friendship and her heart. 

Setting those thoughts aside she knocks on Lena’s door, and hears Lena call back, “It’s open!” 

Kara opens the door to find the entire pent house decorated to the nines with Easter decorations, but that is not what stops her in complete shock. The basket in her hand falls to the ground covering the floor with fake green grass and chocolate eggs, her mouth and eyes are wide opened glued to giant center piece placed in the middle of table. 

Peeps. 

Hundreds, and hundreds of peeps piled up into a circular pyramid. After a minute of frozen staring Kara is brought out of it by Lena who’s smiling with the biggest grin saying her name, “Kara”. 

“What?” Kara gasps, “How did you?” she asks turning to Lena 

“I was able to get the recipe and have the company make a batch” Lena exclaims as Kara runs to her engulfing her in the biggest huge she’s ever given. 

Happy tears are now spilling from her eyes as she tightens her hug. Kara knows her friend better than anyone so again she asks, “How?” 

Lena’s face blushes red as she shy’s away from Kara’s eye sight for the first time, “I bought it.” 

Lena continues not to look at Kara straight in her eyes because she knows that her feelings for her best friend will never be returned. That may be so but that doesn’t mean she won’t show her love for Kara any way she can. Whether that be buying an office full of flowers, buying Catco, or even something as simple as being there when she needed a friend, it is worth all of it to have Kara in her life. 

“Lena” Kara says softly as she brings her hand to Lena’s cheek making Lena look into those deep blue eyes she could drown in.

“I can’t believe you did this” Kara continues to look deeply into Lena’s eyes, “You do everything for me…” Kara’s eyes quickly flicker to Lena’s bright lip stick filled lips, “you are my everything” she says as she repeats the same eye movement catching Lena’s own glances and quickening breathe. She starts to lean forward taking the in the color green that has given her a new life. If she could describe her former life on Krypton it would be red, but here on Earth she would say green. 

That color green turns into fireworks as her eyes close and lips continue to gently press into Lena’s. The kiss is delicate and full of emotions. Kara strokes her hands from Lena’s cheek onto her neck and hair thus deepening the kiss. The action causes Lena to smile and accidently pause the moment, their eyes once again locked in with each other’s. 

“I want to give you everything” Lena states under her quicken breath with an even bigger smile on her face. 

Kara can’t believe one of the best moments of her life is currently happening. Forget the Peeps, knowing that Lena feels the same way is the greatest gift she could ever receive. She wants to tell Lena that she loves her, that she wants to spend the rest of her life with her but she knows it is way too soon to share such life changing feelings. 

Oh no, Kara thinks, her happy best day ever feelings quickly drain away as she realizes that Lena doesn’t know about ‘her everything’. In fact, she doesn’t know one of the biggest and most important aspects of her life. 

Lena senses this hesitation and quickly pulls away, “It’s okay, we can just forget that it happened” her voice now showing signs of panic, “but let me show you something first” she quickly finishes as she runs to the giant pile of Peeps to pull off a slightly larger one on the top. She delicately brings it over to Kara and hands it to her.

Kara looks at a yellow Peep wearing a pink sugared sweater and black rimmed glasses. 

“You made a Peep of me?” Kara asks stunned 

“I did” Lena says as she lightly takes the Peep from Kara’s hand to turn it over displaying a whole new sugared wardrobe. 

Kara gasps as she sees red and blue sugar layered on the Peep to form the crest she wears everyday as Supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peep that saved Easter, and started Supercorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I am in complete awe that so many people not only read but left kudos and comments on this story. Nevertheless, per request a second chapter has been made. Thank you and enjoy!

Kara continues to stare at the Supergirl sugared crest on the back of the Peep. Her Peep. Lena knows. Her thoughts finally catching up to her. 

“This… this is Supergirl” Kara says dumbly, her inner turmoil showcasing in those deep blue eyes.

“Yes, it is” Lena replies softly reaching to take off the pair of glasses hiding the truth as Kara’s hands were still cradling the Peep, “Supergirl”

Kara face being completely bare she feels as if a mask has been ripped off. This was not how she planned her day to go. She thought it would be a day of celebrating, and happiness with a side of masking her true feelings and secrets. The whole situation is completely over whelming causing tears to start streaming from her eyes and her hands trembling now having a tight grasp on the sugared colored marshmallow. 

Lena at first thinks that the silence and tears from Kara is because she is happy and relieve for the truth of identities and feelings being revealed but she quickly realizes that Kara is not simply as shocked as she is utterly terrified. She sees Kara about to completely smoosh her fluffy twin, so she lightly ungrasps Kara’s hands taking the Peep and placing on the counter to her right. Once the Peep is safe from super strength she engulfs her now sobbing best friend in a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Kara whimpers out while increasing her hold to Lena, “don’t leave me” she breaks down, “don’t leave me” she keeps repeating.

Those are the three words that keep circulating Kara’s mind. She has lost so much, she can’t bear to lose her best friend. Her best friend that just kissed her and gives her more than both the worlds she has lived on. Those thoughts keep swirling until soft lips are placed on her forehead bringing herself back to the scene in front of her. 

“Shhhh darling, it’s okay” Lena hushes in her ear, “Kara I want you to look at me” 

Kara loosens her grip as she goes to gaze in those piercing green eyes that has the effect of kryptonite. Those green orbs now showcasing a set of tears of their own. 

“Kara, I’m not going to leave you” Lena says without any waver, it is when she continues to talk hesitation is clearly present. 

“Kara, I’m not going to leave” she repeats, “because I love you” 

Kara can’t believe her ears and a sniffle releases her breath allowing Lena to continue. 

“I love you, Kara Danvers. I love you, Supergirl. I love every part of you, even the ones I yet to know about. I love you.” Lena emphasizes. 

A few seconds pass as Kara processes everything, “You do?” she silently asks and if Lena wasn’t directly in front of her she wouldn’t have heard it. 

“Yes, ever since you walked…” 

Kara crashes her lips into Lena’s again. This time the kiss is fast, full of passionate and unspoken words. Kara pulls Lena even closer to her so their chests are touching and her feet getting pushed back. Lips are opening further allowing for soft flicks of tongues to graze the other. A moan is liberated but it is clueless to who released it as both are aroused. It is only when the back of Lena’s legs bump into the dining room table knocking down the giant pyramid of Peeps the moment is broken. Lips are dragged off each other with heavy breaths. 

“I love you too” Kara articulates with the biggest grin on her face, the previous fears have disappeared. 

Kara goes back in to kiss Lena when a knock is heard at the door. Both sets of eyes turn to the multiple people now entering the apartment. Kara and Lena quickly separate, leaving only a few inches between them. 

“What the hell is this mess!” They hear Alex shout 

Kara quickly realized the mess Alex is referring too, as she pushes her glasses back on and super speeds to stop her sister from stepping any further.

“Don’t you dare ruin Lena’s Easter basket!” she yells as she drops to the ground forcing the party to halt while frantically picking up the dropped candy and faked grass. 

“Lena’s Easter basket?” Alex suspiciously questions, “You’ve never gotten me one before” she accuses. 

Kara simply mutters something under her breath that Alex thinks resembles a “well Lena is special” sort. 

“Mhmm” Alex says as she finally has room to enter the penthouse, “And what is this!” she questions referring the giant heap of Peeps spread on the table now spilling onto the floor. 

“Hello, Alex” Lena greets her guest, “I got some Peeps for Kara” she states as it is the most obvious thing in the world considering the world believes Peeps are extinct and goes on to greet Winn, and James. 

Kara makes it back into the dining room area where she basically skips over to the counter and grabs the luckily not squished Peep of herself to show to Alex. 

“Lena bought Peeps and look what she did!” she says so quickly that the words blend together while delicately opening her hands to reveal the glasses wearing Peep. 

“That is something” Alex says as she has been impatiently waiting for the pair to finally change their best friend status to one more realistic of each other’s actions. 

“It’s adorable!” Kara happily exclaims, “but it is not even the best part!” she says as she flips it over to reveal the Supergirl symbol. 

“What!” Alex shouts as she goes to grab the Peep from Kara but isn’t fast enough, “She knows you’re? Wait, you told her!” she asks with slight panic with a bit of relief that maybe Kara is getting her act together. 

“Well, err um, no?” Kara hesitantly mumbles, “Wait, Lena how did you know?” she turns to Lena who’s now trying to put all the Peeps on the table back in their perfect formations. 

“Know what sweetie?” she asks walking over to the sisters. 

“That you knew I was Supergirl?” 

Lena chuckles, “Well it wasn’t that hard to figure out”

Lena sees an eye roll from the eldest Danvers and a pout from Kara.

“I flew here on a bus?” she goes on, “The last time I checked The Magic School bus wasn’t real” she jokingly says with a wave of her hand. 

“You actually said that” Alex laughs, “Kara you are luckily half the city doesn’t know your identity” 

“Okay, you are over exaggerating” Kara argues back giving Alex and Lena the chance to smirk at each other. 

“Welcome to the Supergang Lena, and Happy Easter” Alex says giving her a hug, “Now where is this famous liquor selection I’ve heard about” she finishes.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later everyone left with an overwhelming amount of food in their bellies and a giant bag of Peeps in their hands. After cleaning up Lena and Kara snuggled up on the couch exhausted physically and emotionally from the last few hours. They haven’t officially talked about what happened earlier but both knew that a loving understand was between them. For now, they simply wanted to relax and be with each other. 

Unsurprisingly, the peaceful moment is broken with the distinct grumble of Kara’s stomach.   
Lena releases a hearty laugh, “I was wondering when you were going to be hungry again” she jokes as she inches over to allow Kara to get up to grab some food. 

“Ha ha, very funny” Kara jests back hopping over to grab a Peep. “Gosh, these are sooo good” she says as she goes to place the marshmallow goodness in her mouth. 

“Nooooo” Lena shrieks and before Kara even knows it her girlfriends hand is pulling hers back restricting the peeps access to its eaten fate. 

Kara questioningly looks at Lena, “What are you doing?” 

“You can’t eat that” she says while releasing her grasp on Kara

“And why not?” 

“Because it’s… well it’s… it’s you” Lena poorly explains. 

Kara giggles at Lena’s pure innocence, “It’s not like its cannibalism, silly” 

“I know, I just thought...” she huffs, “oh it’s stupid” Lena sighs 

Kara lowers her hand, “Lee, what is it?” 

“I just thought maybe you would like to keep it” she shyly discloses and looks down, “I guess it’s okay if you don’t I can make more” she finishes avoiding the bright blue eyes. 

“Awe, Lena that’s so sweet and you’re right of course I’ll keep it” Kara further illustrated the gestor by pulling Lena into a hug.

A few seconds in the hug Kara loudly gasps, “Lena! You know what this means?!” she jumps pulling Lena with her, “It means Peeps all year round!” after the jumping she places a soft kiss on Lena’s lips remembering that she can do that now. 

After a few more kisses and grabbing a few chocolate eggs from Lena’s Easter basket they are back to snuggling on the couch with a pair of smiles filling the room. Lena joyfully listens to Kara go on and on about how now there can be other Peep themes. Pumpkin and Ghosts for Halloween, Turkeys for Thanksgiving, Santa, Elves and Reindeer for Christmas, even Harry Potter she continues. 

“Lena?” Kara questions pausing from her list

“Yes darling?”

“Can Supergirl Peeps be a thing?” 

“Of course,” Lena replies placing a small peck on Kara’s lips, “You are such a marshmallow” she giggles placing another loving kiss on her girlfriends’ chocolate tasting lips.


End file.
